


Home

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Sex, Smut, This is just smut and a bit of fluff, Woman on Top, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tethiel and Cullen make use of a weekend alone to settle into their new house...or at least that's what was supposed to happen. </p><p>With Ro away, the nerds can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So in order to combat all the fluffy drabbles I needed to write something smutty.

“It’s perfect Cullen. I can’t believe it’s ours.” Tethiel whispers, running her hand reverently against the wooden doorframe.

“We haven’t even opened the door yet, Teth.” Cullen laughs, leaning down to kiss her.

“I don’t care what it looks like inside. It’s _ours_.” She says before pushing the door open to look around.

Cullen watches her flit from one room to the next, a delighted smile on her face. Everything seems to enthrall her and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this woman but _Maker’s breath_ , who is he to complain?

There’s a gasp as she enters the office and Cullen hurries in after her to see what’s wrong.

“Teth?”

She glances up at him, lips curving into a coy smile.

“You kept it. How in the world did you manage to get a blasted desk down the mountains?” She asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It wasn’t easy, believe me.” Cullen says as he crosses the room in long, quick strides to meet her. “But after you reminded me of how much _use_ it got, I figured it was worth it to call in a few favors.”

“Mia has Ro for the weekend. Perhaps we should revisit some of those uses?” Tethiel practically purrs, perching herself on the edge of the desk with familiar ease. Cullen swallows thickly as she tugs her loose tunic up over her head, throwing him a sultry smile.

“ _Maker’s breath_ Teth.” He groans, leaning down to kiss her. She parts her thighs, tugging him flush to her as she teases at the scar on his upper lip with her tongue. Cullen twines his fingers in her hair, tugging her head back to expose the column of her throat to his lips.

Tethiel shudders as he bites down on her pulse point, back arching at the sensation. She shivers at the feeling of the supple leather of his jacket pressing against her skin.

“ _Fenedhis_!” She gasps brokenly as he grazes the spot with his teeth once more.

Cullen chuckles, releasing his grip on her hair to slide his hands down to her breasts.

“I’ve missed this.” He husks with an appreciative groan, lightly thumbing at a sensitive nipple.

“I hope you realize we’re going to take full advantage of this weekend alone.” Tethiel says, whimpering brokenly as calloused hands tease at her breasts. “ _Fuck_ , you have far too many clothes on right now.”

Cullen chuckles, leaning back to slip off his jacket and shirt before kneeling down to press a heated kiss along the length of her sternum. Her breath hitches as he trails his lips lower, tracing the silvery lines on the skin of her stomach. The intimate gesture sends a fresh wave of arousal through her veins and she has to bite back a whine as he inches lower still.

“Oh, this was a terrible idea.” Tethiel says with a laugh as Cullen slowly eases the waistband of her leggings down, nipping at the skin of her inner thighs. “An entire weekend with no dog and no daughter to keep us from doing _this_? I don’t think we’ll get anything done...”

Cullen groans, the sound muffled against her skin.

“Right now the only thing I’m worried about is getting my mouth on your cunt.” He husks, relishing the shudder that wracks her frame. “Everything else can wait.”

“Are you trying to shut me up?” She teases, voice faltering as Cullen hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of her smalls. Slowly he tugs them down to her knees, baring her to him.

“Maker’s breath.” He groans, eyes dark with lust as he eagerly drinks in the sight before him.

Tethiel fidgets under the the intensity of his gaze, the sheer heat in his eyes enough to send her blood racing. It’s been far too long since they’ve had this chance and she waits with bated breath as Cullen once more nips the soft skin of her thighs. Rough stubble scratches her as he nuzzles his way towards the silken heat of her folds, flicking his tongue along the seam where thigh meets hip. His lips are teasing, hovering tantalizingly close to where she wants him–no, _needs_ him.

The first gentle press of his lips on her folds makes her world spin, yanking a soft cry from her lips as he glances over the slick heat of her sex. In a series of slow, teasing movements he parts her slit with his tongue, spreading her open to his ministrations. Tethiel swears loudly as his nose brushes against her clit, fingers clinging desperately to the edge of the desk as he works her expertly with his tongue.

“ _More_!” She hisses, hips arching to gain more friction. Gently he eases a digit into the slick heat of her cunt. His name spills from her lips in a broken plea for more as he strokes her. More of his tongue, his fingers–more of everything.

It doesn’t take her long to finally peak, back arching as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. When she comes, it’s with a ragged shout of his name and her toes curling with the pleasure. Cullen slowly works her through the wave of ecstasy, fingers curling gently as he places a kiss on her stomach.

“Bed.” She manages to gasp in between panting breaths, watching Cullen pull himself to his feet. The evidence of her arousal is still slick on his lips and chin and she wants nothing more than to kiss it away until he’s breathless beneath her.

Hurriedly she slides off the desk, clumsily freeing her legs from her trousers and smalls. It’s a flurry of hands, and lips, and teeth as they make their way to the bedroom. Cullen lets out a harsh groan as her fingers slide down beneath the front of his trousers, cupping his length through the thin cotton of his smalls. Tethiel lets out a throaty laugh as he grinds against the warmth of her palm.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” She purrs into his ear, sliding her hand beneath his smalls to stroke him. “Hard and thick, filling me up as I ride you...”

“By the Maker, stop teasing me.” Cullen growls, grasping her wrist in his hand and dragging it away from his aching length. Tethiel looks up at him, a mask of feigned innocence gracing her face.

“ _Me?_ Teasing _you?_ Perish the thought!” She says with a smile.

“If we were still in the office I’d bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless…” He husks, hands gripping the supple flesh of her ass as he backs towards the large bed. “As it is, I’ll just make do with you riding me like you so desperately want to.”

“Make do? I’m hurt, Cullen.” She says with mock offense, pouting at him. “Maybe I should leave you to take care of _this_ on your own.”

Cullen stifles a groan as she punctuates her words with a stroke of her hand along his cock.

“ _Maker’s breath_! You’re evil sometimes.” He complains before kissing her smirk away. Between the two of them they manage to undo the rest of his clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor before settling on the bed.

Tethiel gazes down at Cullen, eyes dark with lust as she trails her hands down the firm planes of his stomach. He groans loudly as she leans down, lips brushing teasingly along his abdomen. He swears softly as she runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft. It’s warm and wet and entirely too much right now.

Cullen roughly stills her movements, fingers twining in the long locks of her hair and tugging her head back. He hardly recognizes the thick croak of his voice as he opens his mouth to speak.

“What happened to you riding me?” He asks, releasing his grip on her hair when she gives him a sultry smile.

“Straight to business then?” She teases, moving to straddle him.

He can feel the heat of her sex, wet and warm against the tip of his cock as she moves to line him up. Soft, dexterous fingers wrap around his aching length and he hisses at the stimulation. Slowly she eases herself down, let out a series of light breathy moans as his cock fills her.

Cullen grasps her hips, fingers pressing sharply into the skin but she’s beyond noticing it. She’s too far gone in the feel of him stretching her as she begins to ride him. She sets a slow and steady rhythm at first, each movement punctuated by a roll of her hips.

It’s exquisite, seeing her like this. Her skin is flushed, eyes closed and lips parted as she seeks her pleasure. Of all the ways he can have her, this is by far one of his favorites. Cullen leans up to capture a rosy nipple between his lips, causing her movements to stutter as she whimpers in surprise.

Cullen takes advantage of her momentary distraction to flip their position, rolling her so she’s underneath him. She opens her mouth to protest but he silences her with a greedy kiss before thrusting deep inside her.

He hooks his arm underneath the back of one of her legs and shifts it, opening her up further to him. The new angle allows him to brush the spot inside her that makes her moan with pleasure and Cullen is keenly aware of how close he is to his own end when her walls clench around him.

“ _Sweet Maker_. I can’t last much longer.” He pants, forehead brushing hers as he captures her lips in a searing kiss. She nips at his lower lip, sliding her hand between them to rub circles around her nub.

“I’m close too.” She pants, arching up into his thrusts. The slick sound of their coupling permeates the room and Cullen clenches his jaw, willing himself not to come before she reaches her own peak.

He can feel the telltale tightening as she clenches around him, just shy of her own blissful end. Cullen bites down on the skin of her shoulder, the sensation enough to push her over the edge with a wail.

Cullen quickly loses his rhythm as he thrusts twice more before spilling inside her with a loud groan, grasping her hand in one of his own. Tethiel lets out a soft whimper as he stills, his lips trailing aimlessly against the slick skin of her neck.

The room smells of sex and they are both slick with sweat but neither of them can find it in them to pretend to care enough to move, content to lay intertwined for the time being as they catch their breath. Cullen gently brushes the wild strands of her hair back from her face as he captures her lips in a gentle kiss, tucking her close to him.

“I love you, Teth.” He murmurs, absentmindedly stroking the bare skin of her shoulder. She lets out a pleased hum as she settles closer to him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
